


alone with me

by ksmalltalk



Series: to know that i'm with you: prompt collection [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Conversations in bed, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, late night, sleepy!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/pseuds/ksmalltalk
Summary: #34 “Come to bed.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: to know that i'm with you: prompt collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082240
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	alone with me

_ Everything's good _ _  
_ _ Everything's just as it should be  
_ _ When you're alone with me _

  
  


TK locks back the door, leaving his suitcase right in the foyer. It’s the only thing out of place in Carlos’ home. As always the space is immaculate.

Carlos’ home is as familiar to TK as the man himself. Even in the dark he knows his way through the apartment but just up ahead he can see that a light is on in Carlos’ bedroom. No doubt his boyfriend fell asleep reading a book or an article. It was his go-to method of unwinding before bed—at least when TK wasn’t there to derail his plans and steal as many kisses as he could or keep him up with conversation before they both grew too tired to speak.

Carlos is sleeping on his side, facing the spot where TK’s body usually nestles. His face looks so calm, so serene that TK feels a bit guilty for showing up now in the middle of the night. Carlos works hard and deserves every minute of rest he can get but TK has missed him so desperately all week that he couldn’t resist heading straight over here as quickly as he possibly could.

TK hesitates in the doorway, still trying to figure out the best way to wake Carlos up that doesn’t involve scaring the living daylights out of his boyfriend. As if Carlos can sense TK’s focused thoughts, the man stirs in bed, eyes still closed as he reaches out at the empty space beside him.

His brows furrow and even from across the room TK can hear the small sound of dissent muffled in his throat. Carlos breathes out heavily through his nose and TK is just so fascinated with these little nuances that he can only stand in place and watch, curious as to what Carlos will do next.

He can’t help but to wonder how many nights Carlos spends like this when they’re apart. It’s mind-blowing to see the impact of his presence in Carlos’ life, even when the man isn’t fully conscious of it. Fitfully, Carlos begins to stir again, the ease on his face melding into discomfort. His eyes slowly open and go straight to the door, straight to where TK is standing with a soft smile on his face.

The sudden shift from weariness to excitement is less than a fraction of a second. Carlos sits up completely, mirroring TK’s smile. TK doubts he’ll ever get used to the rush of Carlos loving him, of the tangibility of his boyfriend’s affections. No one has ever cared this deeply for him before, where just the sight of him seems to launch a visceral response throughout someone else.

TK is still trying to make sense of the mystery behind Carlos falling for him so wholeheartedly but he knows better than to go tampering with a good thing. Those were in short supply in life and if the universe was kind enough to grant him a boyfriend as incredible as Carlos, he’ll simply thank whatever forces led him here.

“TK,” Carlos breathes, pushing aside the blanket covering his legs and rising from the bed as TK meets him halfway.

It still takes TK’s breath away to see Carlos like this, shirtless in just his pajama bottoms, taut frame closing the divide between them. TK hurries into Carlos’ open arms, burying his face against the side of his boyfriend’s neck, breathing in the scent of him.

It makes his chest ache, basking in the warmth of Carlos’ body and clinging to his smell. Seven days hadn’t seemed like such a great length of time on paper but the week had stretched on for eons. FaceTime and texting helped, certainly, but nothing could ever top being face to face physically like this.

“What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow night?” Carlos says, stroking his hair. TK burrows in deeper, his heart aching at the gesture.

“An earlier flight came up and I just…I couldn’t wait another day, not when I knew I could be here with you now.”

Carlos pulls back to look at him, holding TK’s face between his hands.

“You’re unbelievable.” Carlos sighs softly, leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips. TK melts against him, his body easily concaving to the shape of his boyfriend. “I missed you so much,” Carlos mumbles against his mouth.

TK sighs contentedly, pecking Carlos’ lips one more time before pulling away.

“No, where are you going? Come to bed,” Carlos mumbles.

“Let me change first then I swear, I’m all yours.”

Carlos nods and climbs back into bed, leaving TK free and clear to swap out his t-shirt for another one out of his drawer and a fresh pair of sweatpants. He looks up to see Carlos with a soft smile on his face, patting the spot next to him.

TK smiles back and gets in beside him. The bed meets his shape so perfectly, a well-worn groover from all the previous nights he’s stayed over. TK is quickly enveloped in Carlos’ arms, his face pressed to Carlos’ bare chest. His boyfriend is so warm, so comforting that TK feels as if he could just fall asleep right this second. Unable to resist, TK places a soft kiss in the center of Carlos’ chest, the man rubbing his back.

“You’re not allowed to leave the state again,” Carlos teases. “At least not for that long.”

TK smiles at this. “If I ever do, I’m dragging you with me for sure.”

Carlos hums in thought. “Yeah, I like that idea an awful lot. I’d go anywhere you are. New York, the moon. I don’t care.”

TK laughs warmly. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy,” he says, looking up at Carlos.

The man has a slight pout on his beautiful lips, his brows furrowed.

“I’m wide awake.”

“It’s two in the morning and you’ve had a long shift. I know you’re exhausted. You should get some sleep.”

Carlos shakes his head, stubborn as ever as he kisses at TK’s jaw. “But I haven’t seen you all week.”

“I’ll be here in the morning and every day after that. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Promise?” Carlos asks gently, the syllables coming out soft and rounded due to fatigue.

TK searches Carlos’ face, reaching a hand up and stroking his cheek lightly. This is what he missed so desperately over the last seven days, being able to reach out and touch Carlos, to feel the heat of his skin, the softness, the smoothness. Seeing him through a screen completely paled in comparison.

“Absolutely. I’m right where I want to be.”


End file.
